


My Sin, My Soul

by visiondoesntneedsupervision, yuki_nhung_99



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Bad Touch, Dark, Despoilment, Dubious Consent, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik has Issues, Jailbait Charles, Lawyer Erik, Lolita AU, M/M, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Smitten Erik, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7646401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visiondoesntneedsupervision/pseuds/visiondoesntneedsupervision, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_nhung_99/pseuds/yuki_nhung_99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles phải đến sống cùng người cậu trong thời gian cha mẹ đi du lịch.</p><p>“Mềm mại, khêu gợi, mái tóc uốn cong nơi gáy và rủ trước trán: Em là Charlie vào một buổi sáng, dụi dụi đôi mắt, chiếc áo ngủ thùng thình đủ để lộ một bên vai thấp thoáng tàn nhang. Chuck khi ở sân chơi, cố gắng hòa mình cũng lũ trẻ nổi tiếng nào đó. Chad khi ở trường, cặp kính ẩn cao trước đôi mắt sáng ngời. Charles trong vòng tay tôi, luôn luôn là Charles, một tiếng gừ nhẹ mở đường cho một cái rít khe khẽ khi em để tôi chạm vào da thịt mềm mại tại nơi tư mật của em.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sin, My Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Sin, My Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/996137) by [velvetcadence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetcadence/pseuds/velvetcadence). 



> Fic này được viết dựa theo tiểu thuyết Lolita của nhà văn Vladimir Nabokov ( bạn nào chưa biết thì nên tra google, vì nếu muốn đọc fic này thì việc tìm hiểu qua tác phẩm gốc là rất cần thiết ). Ở đây có vài sự thay đổi về hoàn cảnh cũng như xuất xứ nhân vật, nhưng về tính cách và diễn biến tâm lí thì khá giống với truyện gốc. Câu chuyện này, về cơ bản, là lời tường thuật của một gã đàn ông mang nỗi ám ảnh và say mê với chính đứa cháu của mình, trong khi cậu bé mới đến tuổi dậy thì. Chính vì say mê và ám ảnh như vậy nên lời kể của hắn sẽ có sự hoà quyện giữa lời lẽ dung tục và ngôn ngữ tinh tế. Hai thứ đó tưởng chừng chẳng hề liên quan nhưng khi được kết hợp đã thực sự tạo nên một “kì tích”: một câu chuyện với đầy đủ cảm xúc của đôi bên, méo mó, lẫn lộn và đẹp đẽ. Nhân vật trong truyện thực sư rất đẹp, đẹp đến mức chỉ vài câu đầu cũng có thể khiến chúng ta xiêu lòng. NHƯNG, dù nó có đẹp đến đâu, có hoa mĩ đến mức nào, cũng tuyệt đối không được LÃNG MẠN HOÁ nó. Bởi vì, như đã nói ở trên, đây là câu chuyện của một người đàn ông YÊU chính CHÁU mình, nên có thể hiểu nó vừa mang yếu tố loạn luân lại vừa có tình tiết ấu dâm. Tác giả thực chất không hề ủng hộ ấu dâm mà chỉ khéo léo sử dụng ngôn từ để khiến người đọc vô tình đi theo hướng cổ suý cho điều này. Hay nói cách khác, trong tình huống này, tác giả đứng về phía trung lập ( và cả người dịch cũng vậy ). Vì thế, nếu bạn nào có thành kiến về những vấn đề nêu trên thì vui lòng click back để tránh hiện tượng đáp gạch vô căn cứ. Còn nếu có bạn không chịu đọc kĩ note mà đã đâm đầu vào fic thì đó hoàn toàn là do lỗi của bạn, tổn hại tinh thần hay bất ổn tâm lí thì cũng là do bạn, mình hoàn toàn không chịu trách nhiệm.
> 
> Nhưng, nếu có những ai đó đã biết đến Lolita hoặc muốn tìm kiếm một thứ gì đó khác lạ thì chào mừng bạn đến với fic này. Hiện thực của nó dù rất khắc nghiệt nhưng quả thật là nó rất đẹp và tinh tế ( xin lỗi nếu như bản dịch không giữ được trọn vẹn điều này ), và cũng không kém phần đồi truỵ. Nó có thể là một món ăn lạ miệng cho những con dân Cherik vốn đã quá quen với những royalty, dark, fluff, angst..., hay thậm chí là slut. Nếu có khả năng chấp nhận nó, hãy ủng hộ nó. Việc bạn ủng hộ fic cũng tiếp thêm rất nhiều động lực cho cả người viết lẫn người dịch đấy!
> 
> Fic đầu tiên mình dịch nên không thể tránh khỏi sai sót. Nếu có lỗi nào thì xin hãy chỉ ra để mình kịp thời sửa chữa và khắc phục.
> 
> BẢN DỊCH ĐÃ CÓ SỰ CHO PHÉP CỦA TÁC GIẢ. VUI LÒNG ĐỪNG MANG RA KHỎI NHÀ MÌNH.

 

Chúa phù hộ cái ngày mà Brian quyết định ăn nằm với bà chị tóc vàng hư hỏng của tôi, để rồi cho ra “sản phẩm” là một tạo vật hoàn hảo của sự truỵ lạc. Mềm mại, khêu gợi, mái tóc uốn cong nơi gáy và rủ trước trán: Em là Charlie vào buổi sáng, dụi dụi đôi mắt, chiếc áo ngủ thùng thình đủ để lộ một bên vai thấp thoáng tàn nhang. Chuck khi ở sân chơi, cố gắng hòa mình cũng lũ trẻ nổi tiếng nào đó. Chad khi ở trường, cặp kính ẩn cao trước đôi mắt sáng ngời. Charles trong vòng tay tôi, luôn luôn là Charles, một tiếng gừ nhẹ mở đường cho một cái rít khe khẽ khi em để tôi chạm vào da thịt mềm mại tại nơi tư mật của em.

 

Họ đã bỏ đi để hâm nóng lại cuộc hôn nhân của mình, chị gái tôi và chồng bà ta, để tôi lại với đứa cháu trai xinh xắn. Tôi sống một mình, cũng khá hài lòng như bất cứ thằng độc thân lâu năm nào với một căn hộ nhìn thẳng ra công viên trung tâm. Công việc của tôi là loại công việc hành chính đáng ghét nhưng cũng để giúp tôi chu cấp cho bản thân cũng như cho cả những ý tưởng bất chợt của tôi nữa.

 

Tôi từng có phụ nữ. Tôi từng có đàn ông. Tôi đã từng có tự do. Nhưng cho đến trước khi Charles xuất hiện trước cửa nhà tôi, tôi mới nhận ra rằng mình là một người đàn ông thiếu thốn đến mức nào. Tôi như bị mũi tên của thần Eros xuyên qua lưng, thoáng giật mình bởi điều đó, bởi lẽ lần cuối cùng tôi gặp tiểu quỷ này là lúc em mới 9 tuổi, với đôi tất ống rộng và cặp mông nhỏ nhắn mơn mởn rất cần được ăn đòn.

 

 

Trong những ngày đầu, tôi đã phải rất cố gắng để kiềm chế bản thân, đấu tranh như cách tất cả những người đàn ông thường làm với sự thận trọng và những chuẩn mực đạo đức của họ, nhẩm đi nhẩm lại không biết bao nhiêu lần những điều luật vốn dĩ đã là “chuyên môn” của mình. Tôi là người giám hộ hợp pháp của em, và trách nhiệm của tôi đối với em là _thay mặt cha mẹ để chăm sóc em._ Tôi biết cái giá phải trả cho tội lạm dụng tình dục. Tôi đã kết án ít nhất vài gã, và ngay cả trong tù cũng có những phạm nhân lên án tội quấy rối và cưỡng hiếp, tuy nhiên…

 

Tuy nhiên...

 

Đây là Charles, cậu bé tốt bụng và ngoan ngoãn của tôi. Đây là Charles, người tôi yêu và người yêu tôi. Người để tôi tắm rửa và mặc đồ giúp theo cách mà tôi muốn, và đáp trả lại những cái chạm của tôi khi tôi đặt tay mình lên đầu gối em trên chiếc ghế dài, người đã không từ chối khi nó di chuyển lên trên, lên đến tận đùi...

 

Tôi đã từng thử qua cái kiểu yêu đương sến sẩm và chỉ tìm thấy sự đổ vỡ và cơn ác mộng về pháp lý. Bạn hẳn nghĩ rằng làm việc trong ngành này sẽ khiến bạn cứng nhắc, thờ ơ trước những việc như thế này, nhưng tôi hiểu sự liên kết và những ranh giới rõ hơn bất cứ ai. Aristotle đã từng nói: “Luật lệ là lý trí, nó tách rời hoàn toàn với đam mê.”  Tôi đã đánh mất niềm đam mê của mình kể từ sau cuộc ly hôn. Thứ duy nhất còn sót lại trong tôi chỉ có lý trí, nên tôi coi sự nghiệp của mình như một sự hưởng thụ. Dành hai năm để tìm kiếm một bạn đời mới, mua một cái giường đơn mới , lấp đầy mọi khoảng trống mà Magda đã để lại trong cuộc đời tôi bằng những thứ mà tôi đã bỏ lỡ kể từ khi cưới cô ấy: rượu bia, tình dục, và cơ hội được vứt lại đống bát đĩa bẩn trong chậu rửa..

 

Với Charles, tuy nhiên, lại có một sự ngọt ngào trong mối quan hệ của chúng tôi mà tôi vẫn chưa thể nắm bắt. Điều đầu tiên tôi yêu là diện mạo của em. Tôi thích nhìn em. Không có một khoảnh khắc nào mà em không xinh đẹp, cho dù là khi em vừa bị đánh thức hoặc vừa trở về từ những căng thẳng ở trường. Em có một giọng nói ngọt ngào, và điều đó khiến tôi dễ mềm lòng. Tôi là một tên khốn ở văn phòng, nhưng tôi bỏ lại cái lối cư xử ấy ở đó. Nó không phù hợp  với một gia đình, không phải khi Charles của tôi đang ngồi đợi với đôi chân khoanh lại bên dưới, vừa khẽ lắc lư ngón chân vừa viết một bài luận.

                            

Tôi đặc biệt thích mùi hương của em, thứ hương thơm ấm áp trên da thịt và mùi xạ hương nhè nhẹ của tuổi thiếu niên. Thi thoảng tôi lấy mớ quần áo vừa giặt của em và giữ chúng trên mũi mình để cảm nhận những mùi hương ấy. Cầm trên tay chiếc quần đùi của em, tôi cứng người trước cái tinh tuý thoát ra sau một đêm mộng tinh và hít lấy chúng, tự hỏi liệu em sẽ còn cái mùi ngon lành như vậy sau một đêm làm tình bừa bãi hay không. Có khi còn tuyệt hơn vậy, chắc thế, bởi khi đó tôi cón có thể nếm được vị mồ hôi trên da thịt em.

 

Em chào đón tôi bằng một cái ôm khi tôi tiến gần, gợn lên bờ môi cho một nụ hôn. Tôi quay đi vào giây cuối cùng, và em trượt khỏi cái nơi mà em muốn hôn trên má tôi, thay vào đó, em chạm phải môi tôi và dù sao đó cũng là ý định của tôi. Màu đỏ ửng trên gương mặt em là màu đỏ của sự giận dỗi, nhưng tôi không nói gì cả. Và em cũng thế. Tôi ngồi trên chiếc ghế dài, và em làm theo, ngoan ngoãn để tôi kéo em xuống đặt em gối đầu vào lòng mình. Tôi chạm vào tóc em và luồn tay qua những lọn tóc quăn, và chỉ như vậy, mọi căng thẳng trong tôi đều tan biến.

 

 

Thật đơn giản. Thật dễ dàng. Cả cuộc đời tôi là một cuộc vật lộn, nhưng bên em thì không còn như thế nữa.

 

 

Sau đó chúng tôi cùng ăn tối.Tôi đưa em một que kem làm món tráng miệng. Chẳng cần một lời nói vào lúc này, tôi và em vừa nhận ra rằng chúng tôi là một cặp đôi kiệm lời. Cái thức quà lạnh đó làm dây một vệt đỏ trên môi em khi em mút lấy nó như tôi đã dạy. “Để thưởng thức nó trọn vẹn hơn.” Tôi nghĩ là mình đã nói vậy, kèm theo một gương mặt nghiêm túc đến nỗi khiến em tin ngay tức khắc. Giờ đây, khi tôi nhìn em nhét vừa vặn cả cây kem vào miệng cũng là lúc tôi không thể chờ đợi lâu hơn để khám phá xem trông em sẽ như thế nào với đôi môi bao quanh hạ bộ của tôi, nhìn em liếm lấy nó với một sự thích thú hệt như lúc em mút lấy chỗ nước ép rỉ xuống ngón tay và cổ tay.  
  
Mặt em bị dính bẩn đôi chút khi bữa tráng miệng kết thúc, và tôi quét sạch khoé môi em bằng ngón cái mình, rồi cứ thế mà liếm lấy chỗ nước ép. Em nhìn tôi với một ánh mắt có vẻ già dặn hơn tuổi, cuốn ánh nhìn của tôi về phía miệng em khi em liếm chúng lần nữa. Tôi muốn chiếm đoạt em ở ngay trong bếp, thưởng thức những tàn dư của vị ngọt nơi đầu lưỡi, nhưng rồi lại nhanh chóng quay đi, để em lại ở đó và đi chuẩn bị nước tắm cho em.

 

Em năn nỉ tôi đừng làm thế, nhưng tôi muốn được chiều chuộng cậu bé của tôi. Và tôi thích nhìn em tự chiều chuộng chính mình, lười biếng vuốt ve cánh tay và chân với làn nước ngọt ngào thơm tho trong bồn tắm, mái tóc sẫm đi vì hơi nước. Sức nóng làm hai bên má em đỏ ửng lên, và em trông thật mời gọi khi cắn lấy môi dưới và dang rộng đôi chân. Tôi không thể thấy tay em chuyển động, nhưng tôi biết một cậu bé sẽ trông như thế nào khi đang tự thoả mãn bản thân. Thật khó để biết nếu em chỉ cọ xát quanh cậu nhỏ thôi hay thậm chí còn thử độ tiếp nhận ở nơi tư mật, nhưng chúng cũng mê hoặc như nhau cả. Phần hạ thân trong tay tôi nhức nhối, nhưng em đã tắm xong trước khi tôi có thể kịp làm gì... Giờ đây màn khói mờ ảo trong căn phòng dần bị âm thanh leng keng tí tách đẩy lùi, và chỉ cần nhìn vào những giọt nước vàng óng ấy thôi cũng đủ khiến tôi cương cứng. Có lẽ một ngày nào đó tôi sẽ hướng dòng nước mật ngọt ấy vào trong miệng mình, dạy cho em biết yêu cái nhục cảm ấy, và ngậm lấy em thật ấm nồng và thật lâu cho đến khi em cạn kiệt.    


  
Tôi đứng dậy khỏi chiếc bàn đặt bên cạnh cửa sổ và đi chuẩn bị phòng cho em, nơi mà tôi sẽ soạn quần áo buổi tối và ngắm nhìn em mặc chúng: đầu tiên là chiếc quần ngủ với cặp mông trần khêu gợi đang lom khom cúi xuống, tiếp theo là đến áo, che khuất đi hai chiếc núm hồng nhưng lại đủ trễ để trượt qua vai. Tôi tìm thấy một góc của cuốn tạp chí trong tủ đồ phòng em, và khi nhìn kỹ, tôi nhận ra đó là một cuốn tạp chí đàn ông, một ả tóc vàng với một bản mặt không có gì đặc sắc cùng với ánh đèn nhấp nháy bên dưới bộ ngực khiến tờ bìa trông khá vẻ vang.

 

Charles bước vào khi tôi đang lướt qua vài trang của tờ tạp chí. Trông em có vẻ hoảng hốt, và tôi giả bộ tỏ ra thất vọng. “Cháu có thể giải thích.” Em nói sau một thoáng ngại ngùng kéo dài đằng đẵng.

 

“Nói đi”.

 

“Cháu chỉ... có một vài... ham muốn, thi thoảng thôi,” Em nuốt khan, trông như sắp khóc. “Cháu không thể kiềm chế được. Cháu xin lỗi, cậu Erik.”

 

Em nghe ăn năn đến mức tôi bắt đầu cảm thấy thương hại, và tôi không thể tiếp tục với một lời chất vấn nào nữa. “Ổn cả thôi, cháu yêu. Ta biết rằng cháu không thể.” Tôi chưa từng gọi em với cái tên thân mật như vậy, nhưng xem chừng em có vẻ thích nó, dựa vào vòng tay tôi khi tôi lau một bên má đẫm nước. “Nhưng có một cách tốt hơn để giải quyết vấn đề của cháu, Charles, và thật không tốt khi đối xử với phụ nữ như thể họ chẳng hơn gì một thứ đồ vật”

 

“Ý cậu là sao ạ?”

 

“Phụ nữ cũng là con người, và họ xứng đáng với điều gì đó tốt hơn thay vì bị biến thành một thứ thứ công cụ để phục vụ cho việc thoả mãn cho nhu cầu của cháu.” Em thoáng đỏ mặt trước cách dùng từ lạnh nhạt của tôi, và trong thâm tâm tôi đang ngập tràn với niềm vui sướng. “Ta không thể nói là mình không thất vọng, nhưng hãy ôm ta một cái và ta sẽ dạy cháu cách chăm sóc bản thân tốt hơn.”

 

Tôi ngồi lên giường, vậy nên em không còn lựa chọn nào khác ngoài việc dang rộng chân để quấn lấy tôi và ôm tôi với tư thế đó. Tôi để em ngồi vừa vặn với cơ thể mình, đặt tay lên bờ mông và kéo em về phía tôi. Em thật ấm áp, và sức nặng cơ thể em trên tôi thật kích thích . Tôi có thể cảm nhận thân dưới đang cương cứng trước những đụng chạm đơn thuần, lại càng thêm mãnh liệt bởi hơi thở của em phả trên vai tôi. Em chỉ mặc duy nhất một chiếc áo choàng tắm, sạch sẽ và tươi mát như mọi khi, mùi hương tinh khiết tựa như vani và sữa. Tôi phải có được em, ngay lúc này, vào thời khắc này.

 

“Charles.” Tôi thì thầm vào tóc em. “Để ta chỉ cho cháu, được chứ?”

 

“Chỉ cái gì?” Em chớp mắt, ôi đứa trẻ ngây thơ, và tôi để tay mình lướt dọc đùi em dưới chiếc áo choàng. Tôi chẳng lạ gì với những ham muốn, nhưng đêm nay sẽ là đêm đầu tiên để tôi có được Ganymede của đời mình. Tôi sẽ vấy bẩn em nhưng không phải với sự cưỡng đoạt. Không, nó không thể nào là cưỡng đoạt. Charles yêu tôi. Đêm nay sẽ là đêm đầu tiên của em, và bàn tay tôi sẽ vinh dự được làm điều đó.  
  
Tôi kéo lấy dây áo em và ném nó sang một bên. Cơ thể trần trụi của em khẽ run rẩy trước sự lạnh lẽo, đôi mắt mở lớn, và tôi giữ lấy em với hai bàn tay đặt trên hông. “Cháu tin ta mà, phải không?”

 

“Đương nhiên rồi, cậu Erik.”

 

“Ta sẽ không bao giờ làm đau cháu, Charles. Cháu biết mà, phải không?” Tôi day ngón cái lên núm vú em, búng nhẹ nó khi thấy em có phản ứng. Tôi hôn lên ngực em để làm dịu đi cơn đau, lưỡi tôi từ tốn mà thưởng thức mùi vị ngọt ngào.  


“Ah! Uh-huh...”

 

Tôi tiếp tục khai phá cơ thể em bằng đầu lưỡi mình, mút lấy da thịt nóng hổi của em, rải rác trên đó những vết hồng ngân. Tôi thích như vậy, thật dễ dàng để lưu lại dấu tích của mình trên cơ thể em. Ngọt lịm và tinh tế tựa như một quả đào chín mọng, Charles của tôi. Có lần tôi thấy em va hông vào chiếc bàn cạnh giường chỉ vì sự vụng về chểnh mảng của mình, tôi đã kéo quần em xuống để kiểm tra và hôn lên vết bầm mới vừa lan ra. Từ đấy tôi hôn nó mỗi đêm và giờ đây tôi lại hôn lên nó, đỡ lưng Charles nằm thẳng xuống để có thể dễ bề yêu thương âu yếm em. Ham muốn của em ngày một dâng cao, quá rõ ràng để nhận ra.

 

Vệt đỏ trên mặt em chạy dần xuống ngực, và em đặt một tay lên mặt để che đi đôi mắt khi tôi lướt ngón tay trên phần da thịt căng cứng của em. Bao quy đầu của em vẫn chưa bị cắt như tôi, cho nên làn da nơi đó mềm mịn vô cùng, tôi cảm nhận được điều đó khi cẩn thận giữ lấy nó giữa những ngón tay.

 

“Ôi!” Em kinh ngạc thở dốc. Em nhìn theo khi cái giữ tay của tôi đang dần trở thành một nắm tay hờ hững, êm ái chạm lên đỉnh đầu của nơi hạ thân em. Tôi sưởi ấm nó bằng lòng bàn tay mình, đợi đến khi em không thể kiềm chế mà đáp lại cái chạm của tôi, và tôi không cần phải đợi lâu, không một chút nào. Charles khẽ cắn môi và nhìn xuống tay tôi, hông em bắt đầu lặp lại lắc lư tạo thành một nhịp điệu. Tôi thì thầm những lời động viên, di chuyển tay theo những động tác của em, và không lâu sau em khép hờ hai mắt, gương mặt khẽ cau lại vì khoái cảm. Tôi bóp nhẹ, và cả thân người em lập tức cứng đờ.

 

Tôi thoải mái nằm xuống bên cạnh em, để đôi mắt lướt qua những giọt mồ hôi chảy dài trên da thịt em. Trên bụng em dính đầy thứ chất lỏng của dục vọng, ở nơi hạ thân vẫn còn một ít sót lại. Tôi lướt ngón tay thành những vòng tròn nơi lồng ngực em, chờ đợi đến lúc hơi thở của em ổn định trở lại trước khi kéo em vào một nụ hôn nhẹ. Tôi dùng lưỡi tách lấy môi em, và em tránh được, kinh ngạc kêu lên:

 

“Cái...?”

 

Tôi bắt lấy cằm em và hôn em lần nữa. Em có giẫy giụa một chút, nhưng rồi cũng chìm đắm trong sự “càn quét” của đầu lưỡi tôi, cho phép tôi khám phá khắp khoang miệng em. Em thả lỏng người trong vòng tay tôi. Tôi siết chặt lấy em, tất thảy những đêm nhìn chằm chằm vào bức tường ngăn cách giữa chúng tôi cuối cùng cũng chấm dứt. Tôi để em chạm vào tôi, đặt bàn tay em lên đũng quần đang cộm lên của tôi, kéo nhẹ chiếc khóa nhỏ để phơi bày phần hạ thể trước cái chạm đầu đời của em. Em rất háo hức nhưng hơi vụng về với việc này. Tôi điều khiển tay của cả hai, và điều này quả thật thân mật quá đỗi, với đầu cả hai chạm tựa vào nhau, hơi thở hoà quyện vào nhau, cùng nhau đưa tôi đến đỉnh điểm của nhục cảm hoan ái.

 

Một tiếng rên rỉ thoát khỏi cuống họng tôi khi tôi “đến”, dấy lên bụng Charles và ra cả ga giường. Em thở gấp, mày mò thứ dịch thể vương đầy những ngón tay. Trong một khoảnh khắc ngắn ngủi, em như bị thôi miên bởi cảnh tượng trước mắt, trước khi tôi nằm ngay ngắn lại trên gối và thì thầm với em rằng em có thể nếm thử nó.

 

Em làm vậy, cái khoảnh khắc mà tôi sẽ nhớ đến vĩnh viễn dù rằng trong lòng vẫn cứ mãi canh cánh một niềm hoài nghi liệu rằng giây phút ấy có là thật. Em liếm ngón tay như một con mèo nhỏ hiếu kỳ, thưởng thức mùi vị trong miệng như thể nó là một thứ gì đó cần phải học hỏi. Có một tia sáng rực lên nơi đáy mắt em khi em liếm nó lần thứ hai, thêm một lần nữa, lại thêm lần nữa, cho đến khi tôi không cần phải bảo em tiếp tục làm vậy để giữ tay mình sạch sẽ. Nhìn em vì tôi mà hưng phấn như vậy quả thật vô cùng khiêu gợi, và tôi muốn tẩy rửa em theo cái cách mà em đang say sưa làm với bản thân.

 

Tôi dịch chuyển dần xuống dưới, yên vị giữa hai chân em, mút lấy một điểm nhỏ màu anh đào nơi đùi trong. Hạ thân em lại tiếp tục ngẩng lên khỏi đám lông thưa thớt, vì vậy tôi hướng sự chú ý về phía nó và liếm lấy phần bao quy đầu, lưỡi quét một vòng đảo quanh nơi đó. Dùng mã Morse, tôi lấy đầu lưỡi hẩy nhẹ lên khe nhỏ nơi đỉnh đầu, E-R-I-K, và kết quả là sự hoàn hảo, em bắt đầu ưỡn người và run rẩy bên dưới tôi.

 

Tôi đặt tay dưới thắt lưng em và giữ lấy em như thế, hai chân em khoát trên vai tôi để không thể đá tôi ra, dịu dàng chăm sóc em khi môi tôi trượt dần xuống phía dưới. Tôi tạo ra một nhịp điệu chậm rãi, chơi đùa với chiếc khe nhỏ của em bằng lưỡi mình, sau đó lướt qua nó khi tôi lại ngậm em sâu thêm một chút nữa. Phần đỉnh của em chạm đến tận cuống họng tôi, để sau đó khi tôi nuốt lấy em, tôi sẽ đẩy nó vào cho đến khi tôi ngậm được trọn vẹn nó trong khoang miệng, khiến những thớ cơ trong cổ họng tôi trở nên run rẩy bởi sự xâm nhập tuyệt diệu này. Tôi giữ em như vậy lâu nhất có thể trước khi “phóng thích” em với một thanh âm ướt át. Em run rẩy không ngừng, tan chảy bởi luồng khoái cảm mạnh mẽ đến mức khóc nấc lên.

 

 “Em muốn ta dừng lại chứ?” Tôi hỏi, giọng khô khốc và trầm đục.

                                                                                           

“Không,” Em thở hổn hển, “không... không... không...”

 

Tôi liếm những giọt nước mắt của em và thưởng thức hương tóc em, và quả đúng như những suy đoán trước đây của tôi, mùi vị của em tuyệt vời hệt như mùi hương nơi em vậy. Tôi lặp lại việc vừa làm và ngậm lấy em lần nữa, đẩy em đến cực khoái, choáng váng bởi mong muốn và khao khát, vỡ vụn bởi những đau đớn và khoái lạc, và bất lực hoàn toàn trước những gì tôi dành cho em. Em ở sâu trong tôi đến nỗi khi em đến, miệng tôi trống rỗng, chẳng còn gì cho tôi thưởng thức khi tôi nhả em ra. Cổ họng tôi dâng lên một cảm giác đầy ứ và rã rời.

 

Charles là hìện thân hoàn mỹ nhất cho sự thơ ngây đầy phóng đãng khi tôi nằm cạnh em , ngái ngủ và run rẩy sau những dư chấn gây ra bởi cơn khoái lạc. Tôi lau qua bụng em bằng chiếc khăn mỏng trên chiếc bàn cạnh giường, chăm sóc em với tất cả tình cảm của một nhân tình mà tưởng chừng tôi đã từng đánh mất. Tôi trải phẳng lại ga giường, kéo em về phía tôi, hôn những lọn tóc loà xòa trên trán em, chúc em ngủ ngon với một cánh tay choàng qua em, che chở cho em.

 

“Ngủ ngon, Charles.” Tôi thì thầm, nhưng khi nhìn lại, em đã thiếp đi tự lúc nào.

 


End file.
